


Wild Night

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Second Base, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no Naudrey smut so I decided to try it. Tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Night

Audrey didn’t usually sleep half naked but it was really hot tonight, so she decided fuck it. She took her bra off and crawled into bed. She wished she could figure out a way to destress. With the murders and everything she’s so tense. She closes her eyes trying to nod off when she hears her door open. Her body tenses as she waits for the right moment. For some reason she feels safe and her body relaxes even as the body crawls under the covers with her.

As he fits his body to hers she knows who it is and she cuddles back into him. “Noah, what are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining but..”

“I remembered that your dad was up visiting your mom and with all the murders I didn’t want you to be alone.” His fingers ghost over her ribs and she shivers. His voice was husky. “Plus, I missed you.” Noah starts nuzzling into her neck. She feels so content but at the same time she feels like something’s different. He kisses her jaw and she stretches her neck to give him more access. Sighing in contentment. Noah keeps kissing her neck and she realizes what’s different.

“Noah? I’m mostly naked.” Part of me wanted to scream because I didn’t want him to freak out or move. I felt so safe, for the first time in so long.

“I know.” Noah moves his hand up to cup her breast. She arches into his touch on instinct but it still feels so right. He starts to massage her breast and her breathe speeds up. He starts kissing her neck, nibbling on it and she has to bite her lip.

“What are you doing?” She says even though she doesn’t want him to stop. “We’re friends. I don’t want to ruin it.” She cares more about their friendship than her need for him. His other hand slips under her hip and settles on her thigh. Her whole body is tingling with his touch.

“It won’t change anything. You were my first kiss. My first make out. Now my first second base. What’s better than firsts with your best friend.” He bites her neck causing her to arch up giving him the opportunity to slip his hand to Audrey’s inner thigh. “I trust you more than anyone. I’d never regret a first with you.” His breathe on her cheek makes her shiver. “If you want me to stop just say so.”

Noah claws at her inner thigh causing her to gasp. “You were my firsts too. I’ve never done more than this and my firsts for everything else were with you.”

“That’s not a no.” He pinches her nipple as he licks her earlobe sucking it into his mouth. She gasps arching up, breathe rapid, as Noah slips a hand into her panties. Audrey goes to close her legs so he bites hard on her jugular causing her to moan loudly and open her legs wider. Noah slips two fingers into her, rubbing at her walls. A guttural groan rips from Audrey’s throat as she starts to roll her hips, trying to get him deeper. Audrey puts her hand in Noah’s hair pulling him closer. 

“Have you ever done this to yourself, Ree.” The use of her nickname, that only he ever used, made her groan. She loved how her name sounded in that breathy voice. Noah now had three fingers inside her, moving in and out at a steady pace. “Faster. Please, Noah.” She could barely speak with the pleasure her best friend was giving her.

“I asked you a question.” He stopped moving his hand and Audrey wanted to scream at the loss.

“Yes.” She replies breathily.

“Huhhuh.” Noah starts to move his hand again. This time much faster and Audrey started moaning like crazy. Noah kept going like that for ten minutes before he got a fourth finger in. He found her spot almost immediately and Audrey practically screamed. Noah kept hitting it again and again for another probably five minutes. Audrey was surprised she held on this long with all the different sensations. Noah’s teeth on her neck. Noah’s hand on her breast. Noah’s hair ghosting over her forehead and cheek. Noah grinding his crotch on her ass. Noah’s fingers inside her. It was all too much. 

He kept whispering to her. “Audrey. Audrey. Come on Ree.” Noah used his thumb and forefinger to pinch her in just the right place and that was it. Audrey screamed Noah’s name as she came. Body rocking with the waves of pleasure. 

Audrey shot up in bed and collided with another body.

“Ow. Audrey are you ok? You were tossing and turning. You were moaning and then you screamed for me. Are the nightmares back?” Noah sounded so worried. It took Audrey a few seconds to realize it was a dream. He face and neck burned with a tomato red blush. She hoped it was to dark for Noah to see it.

“Yeah. The nightmares.” More like fantasies. Noah put his arm around her shoulder and laid them both down on the bed.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Noah asked in a caring tone. At least she could have this.

“Please.” Like that dream would ever really happen. Like she’d have the guts to make a move. He’d never feel the same way about her.

“Of course.” At least for now she was content with the very common snuggling.


End file.
